HPxSMITE
by Musicman2013
Summary: Partial inspiration from Arsao Tome's "Smite Godling Harry". Minus Harem, Purely Harmione, 3rd year. Cover by Deviant Silverfoxxe.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is another version from the Writer pen named: Arsao Tome. He has a Xover story that involves the online MOBA Game: Smite and the well-known 7 book Young Adult series by J.K. Rowling: Harry Potter. In it, Harry learns that he's the offspring of two different Pantheon Gods and making him a Godling after he is picked to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It also has the use of Harem.**

**For my version, it is going to be in the 3rd year and it is going to be-and ONLY be-Harmony (HarryxHermione) Pairing. There may be a sporadic use of bashing of certain Weasley's. For Dumbledore, he will just be a man who will be in for a near heart-attack shock. Hermione will also be a godling as well, but her parents will remain a secret till another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, Smite belongs to Hi-Rez Studios, I only can claim the plot.**

* * *

_Harry Potter POV_

_July 31, 1993. Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter's Room_

It seems to me that when ever I come back to my horrid relatives, the only thing that changes is how they look. Aunt Petunia only looks more and more like a stick figure with the face and neck of a horse. Dudley is still staying roughly half of the size of Uncle Vernon and neither of them losing any weight.

As for me and what's going on in my room. My bed is still crappy, Hedwig is still forbidden to come out of her cage which still makes her mad, and the locks from last year are still on the outside of my door. They become locked if they believe if anything freakish happens (Regardless if it involves my magic or not) it's a one way trip shoved into my room and a sentence of solitude. In my dreams, I am there with my parents who are alive, well and loving me like parents should be. But alas, the joy ends when I am woken up by the loud banging of Uncle Vernon's fist slamming on my door.

Today, on my Birthday, I hoped and prayed that can get away from the people who I am forced to call my relatives.

As I was doing the dishes, a knock was rapping on the front door.

"Boy!" The insulting voice of Vernon yelled out, "Go answer that!"

Reluctantly, I go to the door and open it, only to find the two people who I see in my dreams and that should be dead to this world.

"Mom? Dad?" I ask incredulously.

To these questions, they smile and open their arms for a hug. Not wanting to miss what it is like to be in the arms of my parents, I gladly run into the arms and get wrapped into the warm embrace.

The moment was ruined from a voice that I never want to hear anymore, "Boy! Who's at the door?!"

To this we break the embrace and look at one another. Both of them look like they do in the photo album that was given to me by Hagrid. Mom, who over the years I learned is named Lily, has the red hair that gave her natural beauty, and the emerald-green eyes that I inherited. Dad, whose name is James thanks to the trophy pointed out by Hermione, has the same messy raven black hair, face and type of glasses that I do.

The heavy, romping steps of my over-weight Uncle followed by the equally rambunctious steps of my cousin and sharp steps of my stick of an Aunt, come running to the door to see why I wasn't answering their orders.

"When I ask you a question, you-" he stops his rant when he sees who I'm with.

"No! You two are dead!" Petunia shrieks.

"And you two should be as well by how we see you take care of our only son." My mother says.

"Mom, Dad, who are those two?" Dudley asks. Not surprising that he would be asking that seeing as though he doesn't do his own homework. That job was done by me, by use of threatening to smash in my face.

Both of them ignore the question of their son, and then Vernon shouts, "Whatever, You aren't taking him! Not even if you are his parent's we have specific orders to keep here!"

"And you met the man who gave you them?" My father said.

"Yes?" Petunia said in a questioning way.

"Somewhat tall, half-moon specticals, long white beard, and a twinkle in his eye that has the same feeling of a grandfather?" Mother lists off.

Petunia's response was a drain of color from here face.

Dad saw this and said in confirmation, "Dumbledore."

Mom went to mad to fuming. Compared to how Molly Weasley usually blows her top, my mother makes her seem just like an annoyed Chihuahua. Mom's blast of anger looked equal to that of a Mt. Vesuvius, with the following pyroclastic flow that would have destroyed and blanketed two ancient cities.

Before Mt. Lily could do the damage, Dad stepped in and said, "When you see him again, tell him this. 'A Potter never leaves one of their own behind, and Harry's has come back for him'. He'll know."

Mother grabs a hold of my shoulders and transports us out of Little Whinging.

* * *

**I know it seems kind of short, but I wanted to started out slow so this is all I'm writing for Ch. 1. I'm going to make more, but this is all I'm going to do, seeing as though I still have a lot cover in the next 2 to 3 chapters.**

**As for who the parentage of Hermione is, I am in a bit of a toss-up. I already have her mother planned out, that is going to be Athena (bit of an elephant in the room thing heh?). As for her father, I'm thinking of using the Norse God Tyr but if you have any other ideas let me know in the reviews. (It has to be from the list of gods from the Smite game, Google it if you need help)**

**As for the title of the story (yes I know it sucks). Let me know of some name suggestions for it and the one that I like and think that fits this fic will be used and then name of the suggester will be announced in the next chapter.**

**As usual, Review, Favorite, and Follow. (Switch to Russian accent) And as always, have nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I never thought that a story like this would catch so much love. To the 10 followers and 10 favoriters, thank you for the support. Now I know that it is a small number per group, but that is completely understandable. The reason for it is that I believe that it has to do with a game that is a MOBA, I would take a guess and say that it hasn't gotten that big of a foot hold on the gaming industry. I also think that there are those that are like me and don't play with those kind of games.**

**To ww1990ww: I am glad to know that there are more people who have the same opinion as me on Harem stories.**

**To god of all: Thank you for the praise, And here is that said continuation that you asked for.**

**To He-who-runs-into-walls: Well that is very useful. Oh, and you might want to watch out on what you type. You called Ao Kuang a 'her'. One of those four that you listed off as fathers that wouldn't work for Hermione is already one with Harry. You will see who it is in this chapter. Also, side note, I find your penname kind of funny. I don't mean that in any disrespect.**

**Also a little side note. I'm going to have this be set in the modern times. Don't worry, the J.K. Rowling story is still going to take place. It's just going to happen while the non-magical world is farther in technology.**

**I hope that all of you, and to anyone else who reads this, continues to read on.**

**Oh and BTW, Sorry for the wait folks.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling = Harry Potter. Hi-Rez Studios = SMITE. I am neither of the two.**

* * *

_Harry POV_

As we reappear, I am shown to the grandiose sight of a mansion in front of us. As we walk across the stylized hedge clipped lawn to the front, my mind is still reeling in to the reality that just took place a few minutes ago. I am out of the place of nightmares called Number 4 Privet Drive, standing infront of his new home right along side his parents.

As we walk through the front door, my dad then looks at me and says, "I know that this may be a lot to take in, but we will explain it to you. For now I suggest that you go up to your room, wash up and come down to the lounge where we will give you that explanation."

"Alright." I reply, "But, uh. You might want me to help me out with that."

"Not to worry." My mother replies, then shouts out, "Al!"

With a sharp pop, a well clothed house elf pop in front of us then gives out a bow while saying, "Welcome back Master and Mistress Potter. How may I be of service?"

"Al, our son Harry her is to be escorted to his room." My father states.

The house elf they name Al, bends back up from his bow and sees me, "Ah, I see that you finally found the young master!"

"Yes, and now we are happy that the search is over." Mom states.

"Well that is good to hear. Now, Young Master Potter," Al says to me, "If you will kindly follow me I will take you to your room." He then turns around and I follow him.

When he leads me to my said room, I look at what a real room looks like. The bed is easily bigger that the layer of springs that I was sleeping on over at my so called relatives. The desk on the other side of the room is much bigger that the other at the same place. I hear a hoot and see Hedwig in her cage on top of my school trunk. I go over to my owl companion, take her out of the blasted thing and set her on the perch that stands on my new desk.

"Hey girl." I say to Hedwig. In response to that, she gently nips the finger that I pet her with.

I get up from leaning over the desk and walk around my room to find the bathroom. I open one door to find a walk in closet that just widens my eyes even further.

_Whoa! This is going to take some more time to get used to._ I say to myself.

I close the door and walk over to the other to see the bathroom that I am looking for. Like the walk in closet, my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head again.

Both the tub to take a bath and the shower were separate components, the main difference bewteen this and a regular bathroom is the sheer size of them. The tub was accessable to get into by a marble step that you climbed. The tub was able to hold two people and they can sit back an relax.

As for the shower, well . . . let's say that if I ever get married, room would not be an issue. The whole set up of the shower is in one corner of the room. To get into it, there is a step leading to it on the farside wall near the corner. After that there is a small strip of tile that leads to a circular area that the shower head is placed. The placement of said shower head is straight above the person's head, dropping the water on you like rain. All around the strip of tiles and the shower area, a wall that goes up to my waist, when I would be in the shower, on top of the wall were glass panels that ran and curved along with the wall. Over all though, this is another thing that I needed to get used to.

Not wasting any time, I start to get ready for a shower. I will tell you this, cleaning yourself with a shower head that shoots the water at you like rain, it was both a nice and refreshing. After that, I walked over to the closet and pick out what to wear. After seeing the multitudes and types of colthing set out for me. I picked out a pair of jeans a white T-shirt and a blue button up to wear over it.

As I walked out of the closet a knock is heard on my door, "Come in." I answer.

The door opens and the house elf that lead me here, Al I believe his name is, walks in and says to me, "The Master and Mistress of the house asked me to bring you down to the lounge when you were ready."

"Well I just finished getting dressed, so lead on." I say as I walk towards Al.

He leads me off through the house once again and leads me to a rather lavish, yet subtle, lounge to which I see my parents in sitting on one of the couches.

"Hello Harry." My mother greets, "Please take a seat."

I sit down on the couch across from them.

"Now we know you have a lot of questions." My father states, "That is why asked you to be here. Now you may ask away."

"You are right about the questions that need answering." I reply, "The amount I need to ask you is a different matter. What I would like to know is: How did you guys find me? Why weren't you able to do it sooner? And how is it that you two are not dead?"

"Well to answer you on the how, the reason is this." My mother starts off, "It all has to do with your age. When you hit the date of your birth at age thirteen, your blood is able to be traced through a way that is know through only people like us."

"As for the reason why we weren't able to find another way before then," My father continues, "There is some type of ward that blocked off any way that would be able to track you. We tried time and time again to try and bypass it, but each time it just did not land anywhere you were. Until today, we have had no success."

"Okay. Those sound plausible." I state.

"As for the reason for why we are not dead . . . well . . ." Mom says, not really sure on how she would explain.

"I think . . . it might be best just to show you." Dad continues off of his unsure wife.

"What do you me show me?" I ask.

Both of my parents stand up from the couch and my Mom says, "Honey, what we are going to do is change into our natural forms. The only thing we ask of you is to not be mad or freak out at us."

"Well I've had run in's with a troll, a cerberus, a giant chess board, a large Acromandula colony, and a 60 foot long Basilisk. So if you guy's don't want me to freak out, you'll have to pull off something that tops off every one of those things all together." I say.

"Well, now that you put it that way." My Dad replies, "We might just do so."

Right before my eyes, I see the both of my parents forms shift into something that is other worldly.

My mother turns from a long haired red head, with green eyes, dressed in a long sleeved blouse and jeans; to a slightly tanner woman with very long haired blond that has ribbons with flowers wrapped around three sections of hair that travel far past her hips, and blue eyes that closely resmble a pair of shining sapphires. For her clothes, a set of silks that look like they would be used for belly dancing* with gold outlines that show off her cleavage, middrift, and legs, mid-bicep blue sliks that end in a pair of gold bracelets, and a pair of short heels that finish it off.

My father changes from a average hight man with untidy black hair like mine, hazel eyes, in a fleece button up and jeans; to a large burly man with white hair on his head with triple braided beard that goes down to his stomach. His clothes consist of leather padding with bronze colored armor, three blue banners that drape over both sides his ribs and crotch, and on the center of his waist is the symbol of a trinity. On his head is a helmet with black horns with metal rings that curve back then inward and up. His right eye is covered by a piece of metal, which means that there is no longer an eye to show for, while his other one shined a light gray color.

"Is this able to top it?" My new looking father asks.

In reponse I am only able to open and close my mouth like a fish out of water with the occasional, "Uh."

"I'll take that as a yes." My equally new looking mother answers for me.

I then finally shake off the shock and then ask, "How is this possible?"

"The reason that this is possible, is that these are our natural forms." My father replies.

"In the world that everyone that knows me in, I am Lily Marie Potter née Evans, a muggleborn witch that finished top of her class in Hogwarts and married James Charles Potter. In reality, I am Aphrodite, the Greek godess of love and beauty, and the wife of this lug." she finishes off with shoving her shoulder into Dad.

"As for me. Everyone knew me as James Charles Potter, a pureblood wizard who was also a prankster with three other men that were his friends, then married the love of his life named Lily Marie Evans. In reality, I am Odin the Allfather of the Norse Pantheon, and the husband of the this woman who just called me a lug." Like his wife, my father lightly shoves her back with his arm. When that happened the both chuckled in happy playfulness.

"So that means . . ." I say, throwing the final part of my sentence in the air.

"Yes Harry, you are a godling." My mother finishes off with the thrown out sentence.

Out of all of those things that I listed to see if they could top off, what my mother just said made all the lights in my head just shut off.

* * *

_James/Odin POV_

As soon as my wife finished her confirmation to the unfinished sentence of our son, Harry then colapsed and fainted on the couch.

"Well, I'm glad he took it well." I say as I walk over to him and lay him parallele to the couch so that way he is comfertable when he wakes up.

"Al!" I hear my wife call out.

As per usual the house elf pops up before us and says, "Yes, Mistress?"

"When our son is awake, will you pop back here with a glass of water for him?" Dite asks.

"As you wish." He answers with a bow and then pops away.

"Now all that is left is to wait till Harry wakes up." I state.

"I really hope that he doesn't take all this the wrong way." My wife says.

"Well if he has taken anything from our human forms, or our natural forms for that matter, I'd take a guess and say he'll be fine with it." I respond.

"Well one can still hope, Hon." She states.

"And there is nothing wrong in doing so, Dite." I reassure her.

* * *

_Lily/Aphrodite POV_

After ten minutes of waiting we hear a groan come from our now awakening son.

"So . . . How do you feel?" I ask.

"I'm fine, just a little woozey." As soon as he finishes say that, Al pops back in the room with the glass of water for him that we asked for, "Thanks Al." He takes the glass and downs half of it.

"So how do you feel about all this?" My husband asks.

"Well it is a lot to take in, I'll tell you that much, but I can hadle it." He respondes.

"That's good to know." I say, "Just don't be flaunting it all over at Hogwarts."

"And be just as bad, if not worst, as Malfoy. No thank you." Our son responds in a somewhat hated tone.

"Malfoy?" My husband asks, "As in Lucius Malfoy?"

"Close, but no." Harry answers, "I'm actually referring to his son. Draco Malfoy. If you want to see the pinicle of arrogance combining a no back bone attitude when things go rough. Look no further than Draco."

"Let me guess." I say, "Walks around with his nose in the air, whilst he does so he acts like he owns the place, and uses the most insultive word for a muggleborn."

"Three shots into the goal and got nothing but the net, mother."

"First time I think I have ever use the term 'like father, like son' in a very litteral sense." I hear my husband respond.

"Wait," I hear our son say with the surface marks of a laugh in his voice, "Lucius Malfoy used the old 'wait till my father hears this' insult?"

"Yup" Odin replies.

At that point laughter just contiuously emitted from our son. After a few seconds we joined in.

* * *

**Alrighty then. That should do for now.**

***This is actually referncing to both the default skin of Aphordite and a real life thing. The real life thing is to a belly dance that is originated in Turkey. The belly dance is called Oryantal Dans (Its also known simply as either 'Oryantal' or the Turkish style). The reason that I point this out is because of the uncanny similairities. If you take a photo of the default skin of the SMITE Aphrodite and put it next to a Oryantal Dans outfit, you'll see that they both have plunging tops, V shaped skirts that show off more of the hip and thighs, and gold jewles to catch peoples eyes.**

**If you guys want to know why I thought of this. The main reason for this is a refrence to a educational video on YouTube. The video off of the Game Theory done by it's cultural host named 'Gaijin Goombah'. The perticular video that I am referencing to is about finding out the location of a indie game called 'Shantae', where he does so by finding out the perticular type of belly dance that it's main character does both by the type of dance and the outfit that she wears. It is an awesome video that I really suggest that you check out.**

**If you guys don't agree with me, that's fine. If you'd like you could just put everything that I say as speculation.**

**But as always, Follow, Favorite, Review, (Switch to Russian Accent) and as always, Have Nice Day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So far I see that this story is starting to pick up a little more foot holds. As of writing this I have gained 18 follows, 14 favorites, and 4 more reviews. One of the people that favored this story to their list is the main person that started the challenge to it and the inspiration that started this fic, Arsao Tome.**

**Now on to the reviews.**

**To god of all: I appreciate the gratitude. For some reason though, I get the feeling that you paste and repeat the same review line. Does that seem crazy? Or is it just me?**

**To darkplayer35: Thank you for thinking so. I do hope that it will own up to the potential that you have in mind. As for the update frequency, it's still in an on going debate in my head.**

**To AdamDarkAskari: I'm not really sure on that. Come to think of it . . . I don't believe that it has ever crossed my mind before. There is also the idea of him being trained on Olympus. Both of which has left me with a bit of food for thought. Oh and uh it's spelled Asgard.**

**To writeratheart007: I'm glad to see someone think that. It does take some time for me to finish stuff and usually come up on the fly. As for how the hide it from the so called 'Leader of Light', I would probably go with hiding more in the mundane world seeing as though most of the magic world is ignorant of them. If you would like to ask more queries. Fire away via a PM or another Review.**

**In this chapter, we get to the point of finding out who the next door neighbors are. If you already know (to quote the infamous Christian Bale rant) "Good for you". If you don't, then you don't.**

**If you guys aren't really surprised by who they are, I'm not really expecting you to be. If you are, it's an added bonus I guess.**

**Disclaimer: As I've said in the last two chapter, nothing is mine.**

* * *

_Harry POV_

As the laughter died down and we finally caught our breath. We all settled down on the couch and I asked them question about them. Things like if the myths written about them have any ring of truth, if any other pantheons exist, and if any of the other gods (including themselves) were accurately described verbatim in their myths.

The answers in that order were:

About 90% of the man made myths were correct, for the 10% that isn't it's something that you will have to as the person of interest of that is told about.

With the Greek and Norse pantheons, there are 5 others that come from the Chinese, Egyptians, Hindu, Mayan, and Roman's. All of the 7 pantheons have a total of 63 gods/goddesses together. They all get along just fine. The only time that it gets a little heated is when they all get together and do a game that they came up with that happens occasionally.

They are actually quite friendly. All of the ones that are described as angry, blood thirsty, merciless, or unforgiving were only told like that because they were caught on a bad day.

After all that was cleared, I ask, "So is there anything about I should know about the place we are living in and where it is at?"

"Well in regards to the mansion," My father answers. "This is the estate of the Potter Family. It belonged to the father of the son I was assuming the identity of, Charles Potter. I was unfortunately unable to proclaim it due to the happenings of that Halloween day. When we came back into form, we've used it to try and find you."

"In regards to where it is situated." My mother continues. "It is located 25 miles away from those so called beings that you called relatives in the city of Surrey. It's a nice place, and it also comes with nice neighbors as well. On the left of the place is a WW2 veteran that is living in peace with his dogs. On the right are a pair of dentists that have a daughter. I think that the daughter of theirs is about 10 months older than you."

"Wait a minute." I say after she tells me the age of the girl next door. "Dentists?"

"Yes" Mom replies.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that the house hold name is Granger."

To this, I see my father's eye widen in realization, "You mean-"

I take my right hand and have the finger tips rest against either side of my temple as I chuckle in hilarity, "Yep, That girl of there's is my classmate."

I look to my mother and see her smile with a chuckle passing her lips, "Hoo boy that's funny."

"Sure is." I reply. "And if I'm not wrong, she's more like what you were during your Hogwarts days."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Do the words, 'Brightest Witch of Her Age' ring a bell?" I ask in response.

Like her husband, my mom's eyes widens in realization, "A muggleborn bookworm?"

I nod while saying, "Every angle that you can look at as well."

"So I take it that the James Potter in her life would be you?" He says with a raised eye brow.

"Uhh . . . I . . . Well . . ." As I stumble for words, my face heats up with a blush.

"No need to be embarrassed." He continues. "If you are falling for her it is only natural."

"How so?" I ask not really knowing what he is talking about.

"There is a line from the Potters that kind of describes what kind of person they look for. 'A Potter goes for a girl with the brains'. That quote, I see, still holds true with you."

"Apparently nobody else in the wizarding world thinks that." I state.

"Oh lord!" My mom exclaims with a palm covering her eyes while she shake her head. "What things do they say about us that are supposedly true and are passed on to you?"

"They say that you," I motion to my dad. "You married my mom for the color of her hair."

Like his wife he covers his face, but uses both of his hands, "And that is one of the reasons why I didn't, nor did anyone of the Potter's, followed the ideals of the 'Pureblood'."

In response, I only nodded. I then ask, "Can we say hello to our neighbors the dentists?"

They stand up and turn to their human forms of James and Lily Potter, "I say we should." They reply in unison. I stand up with them and we walk to the door of the neighbors house.

I go up to the door and knock. After a few seconds, a woman with brown shoulder length hair opens and greets us with a, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Hi, we're your next door neighbors." My dad says.

"Oh hi." She responds while putting out a hand for them to shake. "I was wondering when you would come visit us."

All of us took the hand and shook it, "May we come in?"

"Yes, yes of course." She motions in. "If I may ask what your names are?"

"Of course." My mom says. "My name is Lily. This is my husband James and our son Harry."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Emma." We walk to the lounge and we see a man with brown hair that is at the middle point of almost being shaggy, sitting down with a book in front of his face. Emma then calls to him. "Honey we have visitors." This has him place a bookmark in the pages, place it on the table in front of him and stand up to face us.

"Hello." He says politely.

"Honey, these are our neighbors. This James, Lily, and their son Harry." As she gave the introduction she points to each person with the name she says. "This is my husband Wendelle."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." I say with a kind tone.

"As to you young man." He says. "Say your last name wouldn't happen to be Potter is it."

Not seeing any other way to hide it, I say, "That is correct sir."

"I thought as much by how my daughter describes you." He continues, he then motions to the couch "Please take a seat."

As my parents move to sit, I stay standing, "That's sort of why I wanted to meet you. I wanted to tell her why and how I'm here." I explained.

"Fair enough." Emma agrees, then she turns to the stairs and shouts out. "Hermione, we have visitors."

* * *

_Hermione POV_

"Be right down." Shout in response, I then put a book mark in the novel I am currently reading and get off up my bed. The only thing that I hope of these visitor is that if they bought a son over I really hope he does not start to hit on me. I start to walk down the hall and down the steps. As I get to the bottom of the flight of stairs, I swing around and ask my mother, "So who are the-" As I ask my question I see a guy at the end of the couch that has raven-black hair and a set of emerald green eyes behind full moon wire framed glasses, "Harry!" I then run to him and throw my arms around his ribs.

* * *

_Harry POV_

As I see her recognize who I am and shout my name in excitement, she runs to me and rams into me with a strong hug to which I happily return.

She releases the hug and then asks, "How did you get here?"

"That's sorta why I am here to see you." I explain. I then move away from the couch and wave a hand across the two people sitting on the said couch. "Hermione, I would like you to meet James and Lily Potter. My parents."

The two said people that I said the names of stand up and go up to the muggleborn and give their greetings. After the greetings, she finally asks, probably after the shock had died down, "But . . . aren't you . . . suppose to be . . . dead?"

"Well . . . to explain why we aren't we are going to show you why." My father states. "Just what ever happens you three will need to keep an open mind."

"Well, more open then usual." Mom adds on.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks.

Right before the Granger's eyes, my parents turned into their godly forms. As the transition finishes I look to my book lover friend and see her eye's go to the size of the proverbial dinner plates.

"Th-Th-They are . . ."

"Yeah they are." I simply reply.

I see her in a daze and bring her to the opposite side couches.

"I know that this is a lot to take in."

"Understatement of the year." she replies.

"The only reason that we did show you is that our son trusts you the most to keep the secret." My father states to the Granger's.

"A secret that you should have let US show till she was older." I hear Mrs. Emma Granger states angrily. At this, we look over to the two elders to see them with their arms crossed and looks of anger across their faces as the Granger Matriarch continues with. "Were you really that impatient, Dite?!"

"And for Pete's sake Allfather!" We hear the Granger Patriarch say in a very angry Irish accent that came out of nowhere. "I'm grateful that you let me have my own on the battlefield, but why can't you do the same in my own family?"

"Wait a minute!" My mother says after the all of a sudden angry Irishmen rant to my father. "Dite? All Father? The only people that call that us are-" She stops her sentence realizing the answer.

At the end of the cut off, the two elder Granger's change into their forms in the very same way that my parents just did.

Standing in the place that held the dark brown haired wrapped in a ponytail, dark brown eyed Emma Granger, in a white blouse covered by a top in jeans; Now stood a tall and tan women with a much more lighter colored brown set of locks, with a set of piercing stormy gray eyes that could change from calm and collective to cold and calculating in an instant. Now they were really, really angry. The clothing that she wears consisted of a white toga that was covered by leather and steel armor that went on her entire right arm from the wrist to the mid left shoulder, the very front of her chest, a half skirt that draped down on the left, and a pair of short heeled boots that went up her mid-thigh.

Now the person standing in the place of the Patriarch was more of a shock. In the place of Wendelle Granger, who started out with his hair and eyes being the color of a very warm brown all the while wearing a white plaid button up covered by a gray sweater with a pair of jeans. Now current man that stood as tall as my father had brown hair that was cut in a somewhat thinner military cut style with a curled in ponytail at the end and a bushy goatee, adding in icy blue eyes that change just as quickly as the ones of the woman that stood next to him with the same amount of anger as her. His attire is a multitude of armor plates that covered his shoulders, chest and forearms; a kilt that is split into several flaps; large combat boots; and a metal glove that has the shape of a wolf's head covering his right hand, actually it covered a stump that used to have his right hand.

"Yeah." The still fuming, and now known, goddess states. "That us."

I then look over to my bushy haired friend and see her eyes start to roll to the back of her head. Just as she was falling I grabbed her waist and caught her from falling on to the ground.

"Well, it's a might too late for that." I shout to the pair of shocked and the pair of angry gods. To which they both turn to me and the unconscious bookworm that now lay slumped in my arms.

I take Hermione to the nearest couch and lay her down.

"Look, 'Thena" My mom says to her Greek sister, to which the wisdom goddess whips her head while her eyes still show anger. "We had no idea of this at all. If we did, we would let you do all the show and tell. But now that we find out to doing it involuntarily in front gods that happen to be the parents of our son's best friend, we are utterly and truly sorry."

"And Tyr." My father says to the equally angry husband. "We are complete idiots for ruining your family time. If you wish to hit something to take your anger on, you are more than welcome to lay one on me." As he finishes his apology by motioning to his face, gesturing that he is more than welcome to sock him in the jaw.

The one handed Norse God looks at the All Father, and then swings his left fist at the face of the Norse God. Following the physics of Newton, my dad is thrown to his left and slams to the ground. He gets back up then starts to massage the spot on his jaw that the fellow God landed on him.

"Better?" He asks the god of war.

"A bit." Tyr says to the king of the Æsir.

"Uh, Tyr? Athena?" I say to the two god's to which they both turn to me while I continue on with. "Would you like us to leave and let you do the talk about the god's to your daughter?"

"It would be very much appreciated." The wisdom goddess replies. "But you are more then welcome to stay and help Harry."

I look to my parents and my father say, "We will wait for you at the house." The two of them then vanished.

I then asked the two immortal beings if the could please get a glass of water for their daughter for when she wakes. Athena then heads to the kitchen while I take a part of a seat that Hermione lay's out cold on and Tyr takes the apposing love seat. A few moment's later the missus come back in, places the water in front of me and the young women I'm next to, and takes her seat next to her husband while turning back to her natural form.

While we waited for the sleeping godling to arise, I decided to talk with the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and the Norse God on any stories they could share. As it turns out, both of them were at my parents wedding. Not only that, but Athena was the Maid of Honor and Tyr was the Best Man. Right there I realized that this world gets smaller and smaller by the minute.

A few minutes later, I hear my best friend start to moan signaling that she is waking up. I raise a finger to the parents and take the glass of water.

"Uh . . . that was unpleasant." Hermione starts out with while rubbing her eyes.

"It does take a couple seconds to take in." I explain to her.

She finally opens her eyes and sees me with the glass in my hand to which she takes while sitting up. She drinks down half the glass, then lets out a few deep breaths to center her thoughts. All the while that this happens, the parents of the now awake godling shift back into their natural forms.

"Now honey." The Greek Goddess of wisdom says to her child. "I know you have a lot of questions. So just take your time and we will answer."

And the round of Pantheon Q&amp;A went on with Hermione asking her parents the questions of why and what. I filled in on what I learned from my parents.

"Harry, how long have you known about this?" She asks me.

"You mean about my parents, yours, or the gods?"

"All of them."

"I knew about the gods from my parents about an hour or two ago. I learned your parents real identities at the same time you did." I answer.

"So what now?"

"Now," Athena states. "We take it easy. Tomorrow, we train."

"That sounds fine with me." I say as I stand up. "I'll be seeing you all tomorrow."

I go to the door and started to go down the front door step when I hear, "Harry." I turn back to see the female godling of the house in the door frame looking at me. "I hope that all of this doesn't change anything between us."

I go back up the step and then grab her hands in mine, "Well, if a troll, a cerberus, devil's snare, giant chess pieces, a possessed professor, Cornish pixies, a colony of acromandula's, and a basilisk didn't change anything between us. What makes you think that a revealing of our true heritage would change what I have kept with you for two years?"

To this she gives me a smile that all of a sudden makes my heart flutter, "I guess your right. I just don't want anything to destroy what we have."

I then take her right hand and bring it to my lips to kiss it, "And if there is anyone or thing that tries to, I'll be doing my darnedest to fight it."

"I'll be hoping for it to never happen." She replies. She stands up on her toes and places a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

In the sudden daze that follows her unexpected kiss I'll that I did, and could do in the shock, is nod. She turns back into the house and closes the door. I take the path back down to the house all the while absentmindedly touching the cheek my bookworm of a friend kissed. While doing so, I start to rethink on my emotions that I have for her and start to ponder if the quote my father told.

"A Potter goes for a girl with the brains."

Maybe . . . just maybe . . . the quote holds true for me.

* * *

**And Done.**

**I know that it took quite a while for it to be updated. But hey, I'm trying my best here okay?**

**If you would please put this in your Alerts or Favorites if you haven't. Leaving a review would be appreciative, but that is up to you.**

**For now, this is MM2013 signing off.**


End file.
